Forbidden Blood
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: When vampire hunter Kanda Yuu is sent to investigate several killings, he definitely does not expect to meet the alluring Allen Walker. Thrown into a world of sins, how will they be able to dig their way back out of the darkness that has engulfed them? Yullen, vampires, AU.
1. The First Night

**I have no idea where all these stories are popping up from lately, but it seems as if they won't stop invading my mind. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe that I don't own D. Gray Man. **

* * *

A small figure was walking down the street, hooded head bended over. The body moved with an unnatural grace, seemingly unaffected by the swirling flakes of snow coming down from the stormy clouds that were covering the moon and stars, giving the night a slight chill of darkness.

"Hey," a voice said behind the figure. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out at this time of night?" A round of chuckling was followed by the remark, signaling a group of people had accompanied the man.

"What about you?" a melodic tone came from underneath the hood, the boy - as his voice indicated - stopping and turning around to face them. "Isn't it dangerous for you too?"

They howled with laughter, the one who had addressed the boy first sauntering up to him, crouching down with a grin. "I think we'll manage."

The petite boy lifted his head up enough so they could see the smirk he held on his pale face. "How wonderful. After all, one cannot be too careful nowadays, what with all the murders happening around town."

The shady man blinked before his face settled back in to it's wide smile. The boy sensed rather than saw as his buddies were inching around him, slowly but surely surrounding him.

A sigh escaped the odd boy's lips, and he frowned. "I see that we'll have to do this the hard way."

The men looked at each other in confusion, before one of them laughed out, "How cute! The little kid thinks he can beat us!"

This brought on another round of laughter, and the slim boy smirked, shaking off his hood, revealing a shock of pure white hair. When he sighed again, the leader, who was right in front of him, let out a disbelieving gasp, taking a step back.

The white-haired boy let out a yawn, this time allowing the rest of the group to see the slightly curved fangs that were protruding from his gums.

He gave them a feral grin, and before they knew what was happening, he had grabbed the leader by the writ, flinging him on to the cold ground, which was now covered with a light snow. Liquid silver eyes stared unemotionally at him, the boy leaning down and sinking his teeth into the side of his neck.

A chuckle came as new people emerged from seemingly nowhere. "Seems as if you caught a feast, boy," a smooth voice purred out, looking at the frightened group of men.

The boy paused, silver eyes flicking up, and he let the unconscious man slump back in his arms. "I'm not even that hungry," he grimaced, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Then you won't mind if we share?" the man continued, motioning to the spiky-haired girl beside him, who was leaning on a pink umbrella next to him.

The inhuman boy smirked, leaning back down to drain the last traces of blood from the man. "Go ahead."

The girl clapped her hands together in glee. "Great! I'm parched!"

The men had been backing up slowly, the situation at hand still not processing into their minds, making the girl grin sadistically. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded cheerfully, moving so fast that it was a blur. She tapped the shoulder of one of the men, now behind them, said man whipping around in fear.

The top-hatted man sighed, examining his gloves without much interest. "Try not to break them too much, Road."

"Aw, you ruin all of my fun, Tyki!" the girl, Road, pouted, then grinned. She trailed a sharp fingernail down the horrified man's arm, pushing down harder and breaking the skin. She swiped it down, making him cry out in pain. The gash was now spluttering out warm blood, making Road break out in a smile as she tenderly licked it up. "Not bad," she admitted, raising her eyebrows at the boy, who had pushed his own carcass away from him, standing up in the process.

The man, who had been called Tyki, grinned at the remaining two men. They gulped, taking a step back with wide eyes. They looked at each other, both breaking out into a run.

Once again, a blur could be seen as the other two inhumanly beautiful beings watched in unconcealed amusement. Tyki had stopped right between the men, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts.

"Ah ah ah," he smiled. "No running away, now." The fear in their eyes were obvious, something that seemed to make the richly dressed man more entertained. As the richly dressed man bit down into one of them, the other struggled, looking over at his other comrades, one who was dead, one being gripped by a seemingly harmless girl, and the last being killed before his very eyes.

As Tyki finished him off, he disregarded the dead man and looked over at his other prey, whom was currently looking around desperately for any kind of escape, ultimately finding that it was hopeless. He braced himself as the other smirked, sucking the blood out of him. He let out one last shuddering breath before his eyes rolled back in his head, eyelids fluttering shut.

Road grinned, looking at her own petrified dinner. "I don't think I'm in the mood to play with you," she told him sweetly. "So consider yourself lucky."

The boy stretched out his limbs, closing one of his eyes as he peeked over at Tyki. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tyki grinned, turning away from the scene of the screaming man to look at the whitenette. "It's only been a year or so, so it isn't that long."

Road had apparently finished with her meal, dumping it off the side of the road. "Allen! I've missed you!" She jumped on him, looping her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too, Road," he said with something of fondness, rolling his eyes.

"When are you coming home?" she continued, pulling away from her embrace to look up in his eyes.

He shrugged in response, pursing his lips together. "I don't know," he said carefully. "Maybe in a month, give or take a week?" he added at Road's crestfallen expression.

"Yay!" she grinned, skipping away to Tyki.

Tyki raised his eyebrows at Allen, who in turn shrugged sheepishly. "She was giving me the Bambi eyes."

He laughed at the younger-looking boy's look of embarrassment. "You were bound to have to come anyway, so at least we know when. The Earl will be delighted."

Allen scowled. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Tyki glanced at his watch, smirking. "Yes, actually," he answered. "We'll see you later, boy."

"Bye Allen!" Road called, waving at him with a smile.

He gave a halfhearted wave before they zipped off to who knows where, leaving Allen to stand in the cold.

Allen sighed, running a hand through his snowy hair as his eyes flickered over to the bloodstained snow.

The wind blew away the words uttered under his breath, "Ah, when will it all be over?"

~=*o*=~

Kanda Yuu was in a very bad mood, due to the fact that he had been called for a mission right in the middle of his meal, and that the one accompanying him on it would be that idiotic rabbit.

"There have been several killings in this town," Komui, the Head Chief, said, pointing to the map he had given Kanda. "All of the reports have stated that there was little to no blood in their bodies, leading us to believe that there is at least one vampire there. The probability of this rose when the police found four bodies scattered across the road yesterday, so we'll need you two to check it out. If you do find a vampire, you know what to do."

"You got it, Chief," Lavi said cheerfully, saluting him.

"Whatever," Kanda scowled.

The Black Order was an organization created in order to kill the bloodthirsty monsters that endlessly killed humans for their own well being, namely vampires. Truthfully, there were few vampire hunters in the Order, mainly filled up with scientists and volunteers. This was because the hunters needed to have a special kind of weapon that could fully destroy a vampire's soul, ensuring that they would never come back and reform a new body.

In the olden days, the stupid townsfolk had thought all you needed was a stake and a dash of holy water to exterminate the vampires, and this was completely wrong. While holy water did hurt a vampire, it was no where close to killing or even majorly harming a vampire, the same with a cross or stake. It seemed as if the vampires had decided to humor the humans and go ahead and pretend that they were dead, maybe just to delay them from finally figuring out that it didn't actually work.

The true weapons could be pretty much anything, the only exception being that it couldn't be part of your body. Kanda himself had a katana that he had proudly named Mugen, while Lavi had a hammer that could grow in size. At first Kanda had been skeptical about a hammer destroying a vampire, but had quickly changed his mind when he seen just how large it could get.

There was also the Millennium Earl to take into count, seeing as he was the first vampire to ever come into existence, not to mention the most powerful. And then there were the Noah, who were quite an odd case. If they understood correctly, the Noah were humans that transformed into vampires without exchanging blood. And the frustrating part was that if a Noah died, they would just reincarnated again into another human. The Noah were much more powerful than turned vampires, both in strength and abilities, and were very close the Earl. In short, they were a very big problem for the Black Order.

Transformed vampires were much less of a hassle. The Earl or one of the Noah would be able to create a vampire out of a human if they so wished by merely giving their blood to a human they had fed off if they weren't already dead. They were considerably more weaker than their creators, so they posed less of a challenge for the hunters.

Kanda and Lavi were currently walking down the streets of the town Komui had pointed out to them, looking over all the possible places a vampire would be hanging out without much success. The sun had set a little over an hour ago, and they had been searching the entire time.

And Lavi, being the wimp he was, needed to take a break.

Figures.

"Yuu-chan, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" the red-head declared, pulling the reluctant Japanese man toward a very fancy looking restaurant.

"Don't call me that, stupid!" Kanda growled, wrenching his wrist away from the other. Lavi stuck out his tongue at him before sitting down at the booth the waitress had directed them to.

Kanda stiffened as he felt a cold presence enter the room, and one look at Lavi told him that he had felt it too. A normal human wouldn't be able to sense a vampire as well as a hunter could, seeing as humans didn't encounter a vampire just every day.

Two pairs of eyes swept the room to find the source, both focusing in on a boy that looked no older than fifteen that had just entered through the doors. Of course, by now both knew that looks could be deceiving.

Lavi and Kanda shared a confused look; why would a vampire be at a restaurant if they didn't have to eat food? Then again, some vampires liked to have some food now and then just so they didn't lose the taste of human life they had had before being turned. But it was still rare to find one anyway.

They soon discovered that the vampire wasn't here for the food, instead placing himself in front of the majestic piano on the side of room.

Ah, that made sense. Some restaurants would have live music or entertainment for the guests, so this particular vampire must need some cash.

Too bad he would be dead soon.

Their eyes were glued to the pianist, who was playing a rather sad song, the notes ringing throughout the room. Then again, the hunters' attentions weren't the only ones that had been caught, and with a glance around the room, Kanda could see that at least a fourth of the room were watching the boy perform with interest.

Annoyingly enough, the only feature of the vampire Kanda could see was his soft white hair and pale skin since his back was turned to them. He doubted Lavi could see more either, since he only had one eye and all. But Kanda had little doubt that if he did turn around, the room's occupants would be caught by his beauty. When a human was turned into a vampire, they turned startlingly attractive, making it much easier for the vampires to lure in prey and much easier for the Black Order to single out one.

"Looks like we found our vamp," Lavi grinned widely, fingering his hammer.

"Looks like we have," Kanda smirked, examining the white head of hair.

* * *

**Okay, so usually people make Kanda the vampire and Allen the weak little sobbing human, which immensely ticks me off. In every vampire -Man story I have read, Allen's a cry baby, and I mean that quite literally. So now I'm going for a change of pace to settle my irritation. And yes, they are good stories that I enjoy a lot, but Allen...he just annoys me because he needs to be saved repeatedly.**

**Anywho, review? ^^**


	2. The Second Night

**Oh, wow. I didn't expect it to be this popular. Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, know I don't. **

* * *

Kanda's eyes followed the vampire as he swiftly stood up after playing for an hour, dark eyes examining the way he tilted his head slightly when he walked to the man in the back, whom he supposed was the manager. Looking dazed, said manager slid him a roll of money, which the vampire in turn slicked in his long tan coat.

And the short vampire turned, and caught Kanda's eyes. A smirk grew on his face, and he walked past the booth of the two vampire hunters. Kanda was frozen on the spot due to the dazzling affect the vampire had had on him. Even by vampire standards, the blasts weren't usually this powerful.

Also, the boy had seemed to say with that smirk, "Come and get me." Was it a trap? Certainly, if he had realized that they were hunters, then why would he mock them? Two against one would mean that the white-haired boy would have little chance in surviving since he and Lavi were trained professionals that had been on the job for years now.

"-uu? Yuu! Yuu-chaaan!" A hand waving in front of his face snapped him back to reality. "We need to go before the vamp escapes!" Lavi grabbed Kanda's wrist, jerking him up. A growl escaped through Kanda's lips.

"Don't _touch _me," he snapped for what felt like the millionth time.

"Sir," a voice called from behind them, footsteps rushing to catch up with the two before they could exit the restaurant. "Sir, you haven't paid the bill yet."

Kanda dug through his pockets, eyebrows creased in annoyance at the time they were wasting. Then again, it was better to just pay instead of having the town's police after you and then kicked out of the place, enabling them useless to find the vampire.

Bringing out a roll of cash, he growled at the man (whom was staring at the money in total shock), "Keep the change."

Lavi waved jovially at the gaping man before following his partner out the door, jogging to keep up with him. "You noticed it too, right?" Lavi grinned, fingers wrapped around his hammer. "This vamp is different than the other ones. It's effect is ten times more powerful than any other we've ever found before."

Kanda's scowl became more pronounced, but as he opened his mouth to say something, he closed it again and frowned, staring at something over Lavi's shoulder.

"What?" Lavi asked, frowning as he turned around to see what his partner had been looking at. He then proceeded to stare at the grinning vampire that was a mere foot away from the red-haired hunter.

Said red head jumped in the air in surprise, landing down on Kanda and crashing them both to the ground.

"Get the _hell _off me, you godforsaken rabbit," Kanda twitched.

Meanwhile, the boy had a gloved hand up to his mouth, body shaking in laughter.

"I didn't know you vampire hunters were so amusing," he chuckled, hand to his mouth in amusement.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, sending an icy glare to the kid. "And I didn't know that a vampire could resemble a bean sprout so much," he countered coolly.

This time it was the vampire's turn scowl. Obviously the bean sprout comment struck a cord. Lavi looked amused at the conversation, chin resting peacefully on his hand.

"You...really get on my nerves, you know?" the vampire said, an ironic kind of grin on his face.

"I could say the same," Kanda said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

The insults could have gone on longer, of course, but the brilliant Lavi stepped in with his dazzling grin.

"Now now, Yuu-chan," Lavi said in a voice that one would use when scolding a small child, while Kanda looked at him, unimpressed. "We are on a mission here, and as much as I wish we could continue this amusing conversation, we must unfortunately carry out that mission. Capish?"

Kanda gave him a deadpan look, and the look only stayed longer when the vampire stuck up his hand like a student would do when asking a question in class.

Lavi, for reasons that Kanda would never understand, felt as if he should take up the role of the teacher. "Yes, Mr. Beansprout Vampire?"

He twitched slightly, but other than that showed no other annoyances about the new nickname. "This mission doesn't happen to involve killing me, does it?"

Lavi clapped his hands in glee. "I like this one, Yuu! Straight to the point, no trying to escape or looking intimidating." To the vampire, he said, "Well, you yes, actually. Sorry, dude, you're pretty cool for a vamp."

"I'm flattered," he said, flashing a sarcastic grin. "But unfortunately, if I died, Road would throw quite a fit. So excuse me if I have to pass on the killing me part, hmm?"

"Road?" Kanda asked, the name sounding sickeningly familiar.

"Yes, yes, Road Kamelot, the Ninth Apostle of the Night," the one across from him said, waving his hand in a dismissing way.

Kanda felt himself throw up slightly in his mouth. "So...that means you're..." he trailed off, hoping the vampire would laugh and deny it.

"Bingo!" the vampire said, grinning wildly. "I'm an apostle. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out."

The two hunters stared in disgust, Lavi's face completely void of the previous humor it had held. The two had crossed paths with the apostle that the boy in front of them spoke so endearingly about. After all, it had been the reason why Lavi had lost one of his eyes.

In a flash, before the hunters could process what was happening, white hair whipped past their faces, stilling to show the angelic demon directly in front of them. His hand reached out, catching a lock of Kanda's hair, playing with it through his fingers. A slight smile on his lips, he said, "May I have the pleasure to know the names of the ones I am killing? It would be such a shame to continue to refer you both as Dumb and Dumber for the rest of eternity.'

Kanda could hear the bait, could hear the mocking way he said those words. He flinched back from him, pulling his hair back from the pale fingers. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" Kanda snarled, hand reaching for his katana.

"My, my, such a temper you have there," he smirked, brushing away a strand of hair that had blown on his face. "Shall you tell me your names, or should I use force to find out?" he wondered rhetorically, smirking provocatively.

When they didn't answer (with Lavi glaring at his feet and Kanda scowling at his face), he sighed, and lashed out at them, throwing them down on the ground. Shocked, Kanda didn't have time to resist as a hand reached into he and Lavi's jackets, and as if already knowing where they were, pulled out their official hunter IDs.

"Hmm," he smirked, glancing down at them. "Kanda Yuu," the drawled, glancing at the ebony-haired man. "And little Lavi." He crouched down, hovering above the one-eyed man. "I remember you," he continued softly, trailing a sharpened nail down the side of his face, pushing down oh-so-gently, causing a trail of blood to smear across his pale face.

Lavi's one good eye widened, staring at the demon in front of him. "Oh yes, Road told me about you. Your family was killed by an apostle, correct?" Lavi was shaking, and for once, it wasn't with laughter. "You were the only one left, and then an old man found you and took you in. Ironically enough, it was our dear old friend Bookman."

Kanda tried to sit up, to stand up, but he found himself struggling to even lift his head. How could one blow hurt him so badly? He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and his fingers automatically reached up to touch it. His stomach lurched when he felt something warm and sticky there.

Lavi was watching the vampire bring his hand back to his lips, slowly licking the blood-tainted finger he had used to cut Lavi's face. "Ahh," he sighed as if a weight on his shoulders had been lifted. "Your blood is so sweet." His lips pulled in a devilish smile as he leaned down again, most likely to drain the blood out of Kanda's self-proclaimed best friend.

By now Kanda had pressed the emergency button (which was on the inside of every hunter's sleeve), and was desperately hoping that back up would hurry up. Every word that was being said at this point was being transmitted to the nearest Headquarters, so they should have already figured out the situaiton.

"Wait!" Kanda gasped out, wincing at the pain in his head. The vampire hesitated, sharp canines hovering centimeters away from Lavi's neck. His silver eyes flashed a deep gold for a moment as they flickered over to Kanda in question.

"You already have our names, right?" There was no answer, but Kanda could see the curiosity in his eyes. "It wouldn't be fair if we didn't know our killer's name."

The boy froze, and Kanda was afraid for a second that he had said something wrong and the vampire would lash out again. But instead, to Kanda's surprise, he laughed. A full out blow of howling, the white-haired demon fell back. "You - you may be infuriating," he gasped, wiping away a tear of laughter. "But you're far too interesting for my own good."

When Kanda remained silent, the boy peered at him carefully before saying, "It's Allen."

"Huh?" Kanda said smartly, looking startled.

The boy's expression softened, and for a moment looked like a regular boy, wistful and free, but then it was gone, and Kanda was staring at the vampire part of him instead of the slightly human one.

"My name," he explained, that wistful look in his eyes. "It's Allen. Allen Walker."

~=*o*=~

Komui had known Kanda and Lavi for years.

He had not, however, ever considered the fact that there was a possibility that they could die on a mission that he had assigned to them.

So when he had received a distress signal from one Kanda Yuu, his mind had gone blank for a few seconds in horror. Then he composed himself, and calmly sent his best men that were in the area to go to the area and get a position of the happenings, all the while listening to the encounter.

His heart had nearly stopped when he had heard a melodic voice drift through the speaker and the way Kanda had sounded scared (a fact in which scared Komui - because _Kanda Yuu did not get scared_), because that voice sounded so horrifyingly familiar that tears almost sprung to his eyes.

_It couldn't be..._

Nonetheless, feelings set to the side (_for now, _a voice chimed in his mind), he had deciphered that the vampire attacking the two boys was an apostle, having come encounter with a few in his lifetime, and by now having the power to recognize one's voice.

And now, he to make a decision, and weighing the pros and cons out, he decided sending in her had more pros than cons.

Hands shaking, he pressed a button, which would be audible to the hunter who wore that pin.

"Kanda and Lavi are in trouble," he said, and he could practically feel the waves of worriment.

"I'm sending you in," he paused, hesitation overwhelming. "If you need any back up, report immediately, and I'll send in Krory or Miranda."

There was the crackle of static before, "Roger that, Bro," and it was filled with determination and protectiveness.

"Good luck," Komui replied. "We're all counting on you, Lenalee."

* * *

**I am so, so sorry that it has taken me months to update. Please forgive me with this chapter. :)**

**P.S. Reviews are appreciated.**

**P.P.S. This means you should review.**


End file.
